


Paper Airplane

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, only for a little bit tho, second-gen captains, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: What one forgets, the other remembers.What one has, the other has given.What one sees, the other shows.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what brought this on, but please, enjoy this just as much as I did lol.

Today was a warm quiet day, Kiyoomi was lounging on his bed reading a book for his class while Motoya sat at his study table reading a work of fiction. It had been this way for hours now, neither of them made any sound save for the soft groan of the air conditioning unit and the flip of the pages every few minutes or so. It wasn't until Motoya comes across a peculiar bookmark, well, he assumes it's a bookmark, that he speaks up.

  
"Sakusa? What's this?" asked Motoya taking out a piece of paper that has been pressed into the pages of a book that he had borrowed from Kiyoomi's collection.

Looking up, Kiyoomi sees his cousin holding a folded paper airplane, a piece of folded paper that he hadn't seen in months, maybe even for more than a year. His heart leapt at his throat when he saw it. In all honesty, Kiyoomi thought he had lost it and had just decided to let it go since it was better than looking for it in the trash. He got up and walked over to the desk where Motoya was sitting just as he unraveled the worn-out paper. The lines where the paper was scored and its discoloration were enough of an indicator of how old the piece of paper was.

  
"Could you be more careful with that?" snapped Kiyoomi as he tried to pry it from Motoya's hands.

  
"What is it anyway?" asked Motoya when he finally gave the other the airplane which thankfully did not get torn.

  
"Just something a friend of mine gave me." Kiyoomi muttered as he walked to his bookshelf, taking another book and putting the piece of paper in between two of its pages.

  
"You had friends?"

  
Kiyoomi fixed his gaze onto Motoya in what may be defined as a pout in Sakusa-Kiyoomi language. The statement wasn't meant to offend him, both of them knew how hard it was for Kiyoomi to hold a conversation without being painfully blunt, let alone willingly allow themselves to be subject to such "insults" enough to be his friend.

  
"Firstly, I don't even know if he still remembers me anymore. Next, I don't remember his full name, only part of it. And finally, it's been years, even if he did remember me, I doubt we'd still be the same as we were before."

  
"Oh, was it Ushijima-san? But you two seemed pretty close last Spring High?" asked Motoya.

  
"No, not him, this happened way before I met Wakatoshi. Hell, it happened even before you moved next door." said Kiyoomi.

  
"Eh? How come you still remember him though?"

  
"I honestly don't know? He didn't even stay long, only a year in elementary school. I guess it felt good back then that someone approached me when everyone else was afraid to. Before you, I had no one." Kiyoomi didn't pity himself enough to exaggerate, what he said was the truth. With his mother as a doctor, his father managing their business, his sister going from place to place as a fashion designer, he had always been alone.

  
It wasn't until a particularly bad encounter with a babysitter, one that nearly burned their house down, that Kiyoomi's mother had asked her sister to move next door to take care of him. Starting from that day, Motoya had stayed a constant by his side, whether out of obligation or out of willingness, he didn't know.

  
"Must be some friend if you can't even remember my birthday." Motoya laughed.

  
"I told you, it was one time, and it only happened because I genuinely didn't know. It's not like it's my fault that you didn't tell me." Kiyoomi said exasperatedly, leaving the other to chuckle louder than before.

  
"It's pretty funny, I actually have a stuffed toy that he gave me before he went away. He won the toy from a festival that we asked his mother to accompany us to. He told me that I kept looking at the toy and that was why he got it for me." Kiyoomi added.

  
"A stuffed toy? You hate stuffed toys, you said they're hard to clean."

  
"Not if they're wrapped in plastic." Kiyoomi said as he took something from the inside of his closet and brought it out.

  
The toy was a giant black fox plush with its head and tail blown out of proportion and its body merely half the side of the head. The overall size of the toy was about as big as Kiyoomi's upper body, making it roughly a meter long. Motoya sat there straddling the desk chair with his mouth wide open as he stared at it.

  
"How did I not notice that?" Motoya asked after a few seconds of silence. The other shrugged and began to bury the toy back into the depths of his closet.

  
"I prefer to keep it hidden as much as possible, prevents the dust from collecting on the plastic." He said folding up a jacket and resting it on top of the toy.

  
"How did he even win that for you?"

  
"He played the game where you shot at little targets to get a prize. Apparently, he had a very good aim and got five straights, all fully loaded with toy bullets, and got me the plush."

  
"Why were you staring at the plush anyway, it's not like you like foxes, furthermore, you hate anything that does nothing but collect dust?" Motoya said as his cousin sat back down on his bed.

  
"Because it looked like him. At that time I knew he was moving away, I don't know where, but I wanted something to remember him by." Kiyoomi said flipping through the pages of the book that he had forgotten to mark in his rush to take the airplane from Motoya later.

  
"Do you still know his name?" Motoya asked.

  
"Like I said, sadly, no."

  
"And you're still clinging to the hope that you'll meet one day?" Motoya stated, it was constructed like a question, but said as if a statement.

  
"I don't know." Kiyoomi said instead as he finally found the page he was looking for. Motoya shrugged and continued reading the book.

  
Unbeknownst to him, Kiyoomi had his reasons for why he wanted to find this friend of his. He wanted a friend that didn't stay because he was part of the family, he wanted a friend that knew him before he was a volleyball prodigy. He wanted someone who willingly approached him because he saw something worth giving their attention to, not because he was told to or had the intention of defeating him in the near future.

  
===============

  
Weeks had passed since the topic of Kiyoomi's friend came up. He and Motoya had been extremely busy because of the coming Inter High Nationals that they only talked about volleyball, academics and nothing else.

Train. School. Train. Eat. Sleep. Train. School. Train. Eat. Sleep.

Come Inter High, as they were walking into the arena, people began to stare at them whispering to each other as they passed. It was a normal occurrence for them, Kiyoomi just hoped that they weren't talking about how hideous their clothing is. The unusual shade of yellow and green which have been a trademark of Itachiyama for years has never failed to make him cringe. 

  
There was however, another team, one that walked in a little after them, with seemingly normal players, wearing the unassuming colors of maroon and white. They strode in with the confidence that rivals their school's insignia. The whispers got significantly louder as the top two contender for the finals came through the doors.

  
Kiyoomi was shocked however, when Tsukasa strayed from the group and approached Inarizaki's captain, both of them leaving their respective teams gaping as they stared where the two left the building. Since their first game was still a little over an hour away, the players let their captains be and proceeded to the dressing rooms to leave their belongings.

  
Kiyoomi excused himself to go to the bathroom and told Motoya that he would just meet him by the bleachers to watch the ongoing games. As he walks in, he was met by the same maroon jacket worn by a player known all throughout Japan.

  
"Miya Atsumu." he muttered.

  
"Ah, well if it isn't Mr. Curveball. We're not in the same seed this year are we?" Atsumu asked as he wiped his hands on a hand towel that he had pulled from his pocket.

  
"No, I do believe we're not."

  
"Well then, make it to finals will ya? I can't wait to beat ya and that Southpaw best friend of yers." Atsumu said flicking his wrist to fold the towel and stick it back in his pocket.

  
"Neither Wakatoshi nor I will be defeated so easily." Kiyoomi said.

  
"Yeah. Yeah. I'll see ya in a few days, preferably when ya lose to us." Atsumu smirked at him.

  
Without another word, the blonde walked out of the door leaving Kiyoomi alone in the restroom. He stood there silent for a few seconds before he smiled. Getting his business done, he walked out and watched the games with Motoya. When they were called down to the courts, he felt something inside him churn, the competitive spirit that he had ignited within him. He couldn't wait to prove that smug bastard wrong.

  
===============

Truthful to their promise, it was now the last day of the Inter High Nationals and they now stand on opposite sides of the court. One team wearing yellow, the other wearing black. Their supporters cheering as loud as they can. This was it, Inarizaki was at match point, Atsumu was up to serve, Kiyoomi bracing himself, ready to receive. He knew Atsumu was targeting him, he had been for the entire game now, he didn't know if it was fueled by strategy or the rivalry that they had unknowingly began, beside him, Motoya panted as he whispered the number of steps the server took.

  
Kiyoomi did the same, counting four, he braced his posture ready for an overhand. Being right, he saved the ball just as it swerved to his part of the court before righting himself enough to start a run-up. The ball had already been spiked and received by Motoya by the time he had finished his run-up. It was coming to him, he knew that.

  
Putting a nasty spin on the ball granted them the advantage of another deuce as Tsukasa steps back to serve the ball. turning it a few times in his hands, he launched a powerful serve that knocked over Inarizaki's number 11 before coming all the way to the other side of the court only to land out of bounds. It was once again Itachiyama's match point.

  
Serving once more, the ball arced over their heads before hitting the top of the net forcing Atsumu to dive for the ball. Kiyoomi knew that if Atsumu will not be setting, it will be his twin, true to his guess, Osamu got under the ball and made eye-contact with Inarizaki's ace. But he knew better, Osamu wouldn't trust anyone else with this point, it had to go to Atsumu.

  
Kiyoomi jumped the same time the ball arced toward Atsumu's waiting palm, and the ball slammed down, on Inarizaki's side, granting Itachiyama the title of champions for this year's Inter High.

  
"Well, guess, I shouldn't've provoked ya too much. Ye've been pretty fired up since day one." Atsumu said as he got up from the floor.

  
"I'd hate to have given you less of a challenge than you expected Miya-san." Kiyoomi said in a deceptively sweet voice.

  
"Oh, I'll have ya at Spring High fer sure, Sakusa just ya wait."

  
"If you can get qualified again then by all means, I accept the challenge." Atsumu yelled at him to come back and fight him for real as both of them were ushered to line up to bow in thanks for a good game.

  
===============

Kiyoomi knew that their time in the Inter High would not be the last time that he would have to see Atsumu, if he were to continue his plans to pursue playing in university and professional volleyball, he knew it was only the beginning of their rivalry. He knew that specially since Wakatoshi would be graduating this year, he would need another person to keep him fueled in his games, if it just so happens to be that Miya Atsumu was willing to do so, then it was Kiyoomi's pleasure to grant him the trash-talk exchange that he so craved.

  
He knew that they would see each other again eventually, he did not however, expect to be assigned the same room as him for the entirety of their stay in the National Youth training camp. Kiyoomi didn't want to room with anyone, let alone a complete stranger. He was about to ask for a quick change when Motoya stopped him and told him that it was about time that he made friends.

  
"I don't need friends, what if Miya is filthy." Kiyoomi said as he walked to the end of the hallway, having seen the designations on the door.

  
"Well, I think it's good news fer ye that I'm not filthy eh, Sakkun?" Atsumu said making the other two turn to face him.

  
"Whatever I don't trust you." Kiyoomi said as he turned to leave.

  
Atsumu then grabbed his wrist making the other flinch away ripping his arm away from the other's grip.

  
"Don't. Touch. Me." Kiyoomi near growled.

  
"Calm down, Sakusa, Atsumu-kun was just trying to make you listen." Motoya said.

  
"Well he can make me listen some other way. Just for that I'm switching rooms, preferably one where I get to stay alone."

  
"How about I ask ya fer a proposition, Sakkun." Atsumu said as he smiled at them. Kiyoomi knew there was something hidden in that smile, he saw it way to often. The sweet smile that looks as if it can do no wrong, it was the same smile Motoya had perfected for as long as he could remember.

  
"And what might that be Miya?"

  
"One night, if I've already offended ya in some way by tomorrow mornin', we can ask the coaches fer a switch. If I don't maybe that can prove to ya that I can hold out "being filthy" fer the whole week?" Atsumu said.

  
"I think that's sound reasoning." Motoya said.

  
"That is, by no means, what I would call sound reasoning." Kiyoomi said, glaring at both of them.

  
"I would also like to remind you, Sakusa, you can't be sure that someone would be willing to change rooms with you." Kiyoomi groaned as he took the key from his pocket and shoved it into the keyhole with a near violent thrust of his hand, he could practically feel that this day, no, this week, would be hell for him.

  
Later that night, after spending a significant amount of time with each other, Kiyoomi didn't want to admit it, but Atsumu was a decent roommate. He didn't bother him, he was quiet save for when his brother messaged him a few things that he broke his silence, apologizing after the outburst, Kiyoomi just ignored the other, since Atsumu, himself had made it fairly easy. He continued reading on his bed as Atsumu turned the light on his side of the room and lied down on the bed.

  
With the only light on being the lamp on Kiyoomi's nightstand and Atsumu's phone, he figured that maybe he didn't have to switch rooms tomorrow. The light from Atsumu's phone shut off as he locked it before putting it on the bedside table. A few minutes of silence made the other think that the blonde was asleep, he was proven wrong when a voice called out his name a few minutes before 11 o'clock.

  
"Sakkun? Do ya not plan to sleep?" Atsumu said, no trace of grogginess in his voice.

  
"Am I disturbing you?" Kiyoomi asked instead.

  
"No, no, 's just, it's almost 11, and training starts at 8:00, don't'ya think ya should sleep now?"

  
"I could ask you the same thing Miya." Kiyoomi turned to look at him whose head was peaking from the blankets that he wrapped himself in. His hair was a mess on his head, his cheeks were squished against the pillows, half of his face was covered by the lack of light as he stared up at him.

  
"What are you looking at?" Kiyoomi asked after a few beats of silence that Atsumu never bothered to fill.

  
"'s just my first time seein' ya without the mask, it feels... different somehow." Atsumu shook his head.

  
"You always see me without my mask when we play though."

  
"I never focus on yer face when we're playin' Sakkun, although I do have to admit that would be a brilliant distraction." Atsumu said making the other laugh quietly.

  
"Sleep Miya, the lack of it's getting to your head." Kiyoomi said.

  
"But I can't sleep, trust me, I tried." Atsumu pouted.

  
"Well, what do you plan that I do? It's not like I can control your melatonin release." Kiyoomi said closing his book.

  
"I dunno what that is, but talk to me?" Atsumu said jutting his bottom lip out.

  
"Basically, it's a substance in your brain that tells you when to sleep."

  
"I thought the dark did that?"

  
"Well, the dark helps, the "dark" basically tells your body that it's time to rest and steady production of it at a certain time of the day coordinates the body's circadian rhythm." explained Kiyoomi.

  
"Ya plannin' to be a doctor someday Sakkun?" Atsumu asked a lopsided smile on his face.

  
"My mother is a pediatrician and she used to lecture me about my sleeping habits back then before I got diagnosed with chronic insomnia."

  
"Oh? 's that why ya can't sleep?"

  
"You seem to be genuinely curious for someone whose first conversation with me was about defeating me in the finals." Kiyoomi said.

  
"Just answer the question." Atsumu grumbled.

  
"Well, yes and no. Yes it does give me trouble sleeping, but no for today it's not just that, I have trouble sleeping in new places or if I'm spending a night in a place that I haven't visited in a while." Kiyoomi explained.

  
Atsumu nodded as he buried his face into the soft pillows of the bed before blinking up to look at Kiyoomi once more.

  
"One last question." Atsumu mumbled.

  
"After this I'm going to sleep."

  
"Go ahead Sakkun, I think I'm startin' to doze off too." The other said smiling as he blinked sleepily at him.

  
"Your question?" Kiyoomi asked.

  
"Ah, did ya always live in Tokyo? LIke did'ya ever move anywhere?"

  
"No, I never moved, why did you ask?"

  
"Did ya have a friend that moved away?" Atsumu asked instead. Kiyoomi's heart leaped at his throat, it couldn't be, can it?

  
"Yes, yeah I did, why?" At that, Atsumu roused from the bed, his eyes focused on the other.

  
"Do ya still remember them?" Atsumu inquired further.

  
"I don't know his name anymore, but I think I'd remember it if I saw him again." Kiyoomi said instead.

  
"Ouch, and after ya promised me that ya wouldn't forget me? I'm hurt Sakkun, or should I say, Omi-kun?"

  
"That was you?!" Kiyoomi shouted.

  
"Oi, can we keep it down, it's almost midnight d'ya wanna get kicked out or somethin'." Atsumu said all traces of fatigue and drowsiness leaving him.

  
"Why didn't you say anything? We were always together for nationals, since when did you even know?"

  
"Well, I remembered yer name, that's one, I always saw ya on the volleyball magazine, so I doubt I'd forget. Also, those moles on yer forehead never made me forget how ya looked."

  
"Oh." Kiyoomi said softly as he ran a hand through his hair.

  
"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Kiyoomi after a minute or two of silence.

  
"I guess I was scared, ya didn't seem to remember me after all."

  
"How could I? All you wrote in the paper airplane was "Promise not to forget me?" and nothing else. I can't believe you were there this whole time." the raven said whispering the last bit to himself.

  
"Are ya still alone? Komo-kun seems to be taking good care of ya." Atsumu said.

  
"Define alone? I have Komori, but things are the same as they were back then." he said.

  
"I see. Sorry I didn't tell ya. 's just, I remember bumping into ya once in middle school, ya looked at me like ya didn't even know me, I figured it was better that way."

  
"What made you change your mind now?" Kiyoomi asked.

  
"I dunno, I shrugged it off when I found out ya played volleyball, but when I came here only to find out that I was roomin' with ya, I thought it must be fate!" Atsumu said jubilantly making Kiyoomi chuckle under his breath.

"You always believed in fate didn't you, even back then?"

  
"Ya forget my name but not that?" Atsumu asked laughing with him.

  
"I think it's because you swayed me a bit on that. I still don't believe in fate, but I know everything happens for a reason. It's nice to finally see you again, Miya."

  
"Miya? That wasn't what ya called be before Omi-kun." Atsumu smirked at him.

  
"I'm guessing that you'll call me Omi-kun from now on?"

  
"Of course! Now where is it, where's my nickname?" Atsumu said while making grabby hands at the other.

  
"You never change do you, Atsu?" Kiyoomi said as he smiled back at the other, looking at him questioningly. He breathed out a small sigh of relief as the affirmed his half guess.

  
"Can ya stand up fer me?" the raven looked at him confused before doing so.

  
"Please don't kill me fer this." Atsumu mumbled under his breath before tackling the taller and wrapping his arms around the other.

  
"Am I gonna get killed?" Atsumu asked after Kiyoomi had regained his balance.

  
"Give me a warning next time and I'll consider it." Not being deterred in any way, Atsumu only squeezed the other harder with Kiyoomi reciprocating the hug with a renewed vigor.

  
"Hey, is the fox still with ya?" Atsumu asked as they both pulled away.

  
"Yeah, just hidden in my closet."

  
"Now I realized that I shouldn't have gotten ya that since ya hate stuffed toys with a passion."

  
"It's fine, I wanted something that looked like you anyway." Kiyoomi said as Atsumu looked at him his mouth opening and closing, a look of indignation on his face.

"Are ya saying I look like a dog, Omi-kun?"

  
"Hold on, where was your twin while you were in Tokyo?" Kiyoomi said as the thought dawned on him.

  
"Oh, he took a year off from school and got homeschooling instead, he got a pretty bad injury that he was getting treatment for in Tokyo. When his treatment was toned down a bit and they could keep it up back in Hyogo, we moved back. Why did'ya ask?"

  
"It just occurred to me that for the entirety of your stay, I never met your brother. I knew you had a brother, but I didn't think he would be your twin." Kiyoomi said truthfully.

  
"I guess, ya never had the chance to huh? D'ya wanna meet him? At Spring High maybe?" Atsumu asked.

  
"I'm fine with that, if you'll qualify that is." the raven challenged.

  
"Oh, it is on, Omi-kun. I'll gladly hand yer ass back to ya at Spring High. Although for now, we should sleep." Atsumu said as he yawned.

  
"Good night then, Miya."

  
"Oi!"

  
"Good night, Atsu." Kiyoomi said chuckling to himself.

  
"Good night, Omi-kun."


	2. Gold

"Miya, what do you think you're doing?" Kiyoomi muttered to the blonde whose face was pressed to his shoulder with his arms wrapped around him.

"I just got out of the shower please don't kill me." The other mumbled back, his voice muffled by the fabric of the raven's jacket.

"Oi, get off." Kiyoomi said and started shoving at the other's shoulders.

"Tell me if it really does make ya uncomfortable." the younger ceased his shoving and relaxed himself.

"This week went by way too fast." Atsumu said after a few seconds of silence.

Looking up he saw that Kiyoomi's eyes were already on him. Atsumu didn't know when it happened, but he went from being interested in knowing more about his lost friend to constructing a one-sided rivalry to genuinely having feelings for the other. All he knew was that coming to this camp, he would meet him again, maybe hit up a conversation here and there. He had never expected to be shoved into the same room as him for the entire week; to prove himself to be his estranged friend during the first night and to spend all the hours before bed catching up with one another.

Atsumu hadn't planned to fall harder than he did, but when Kiyoomi kept giving him his adorable glare whenever he got too close, the soft grunts he let out whenever he roused himself from the bed, his bird's nest of a bedhead every time he wakes up; he realized that it was inevitable. He knew that it was unfair to Kiyoomi that he used their friendship this way, but Atsumu shrugged it off for now. He had admitted to himself that he had been pining for more than a year now, he figured he could use the two hugs he'd gotten from the entirety of this week.

"We'll just meet at Spring High." Kiyoomi said simply.

"Oya? Well then, I guess I'll hav'ta train harder then." Atsumu said pulling away from the other, ignoring the sudden rush of cold air he felt, resigning it to his lack of a jacket.

"Careful, wouldn't want to get benched for overworking." Kiyoomi said pulling on his backpack straps.

"I won't, I won't. And ya called me Miya again!" Atsumu said pouting.

"Fine, Atsu, in no way am I doing that outside of the two of us though."

"Why? Are ya ashamed to have me as yer friend?" Atsumu said looking genuinely upset.

"Not all people need to know about our friendship Atsu, and I'd like to keep it that way." Kiyoomi said as he fished his shoes from the bottom of the bed.

"Oh." the blonde tried so hard not to let the pain be obvious from his voice, but he couldn't help it. He knew that he wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but to have someone say that they would rather keep their affiliation with him a secret hurt him more than he would be willing to admit.

"Quit sulking, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just not affectionate with people in general. Hell I call my cousin by his surname."

"You call Ushijima, Wakatoshi though." Atsumu muttered.

"Do you really want to be teased non-stop by people?" Kiyoomi asked.

"Call me Atsumu then, it'd make sense since yer meeting my brother anyway."

"I'm fine with that. Calling you Atsu with others around feels wrong somehow." the raven said scrunching his nose.

"Wrong?" Atsumu asked.

"Like I'm breaking an unspoken rule or something."

"Oh." Atsumu had to look away, pretending to look for something at the bottom of his bed to hide his blush. He knew exactly what the younger was talking about, and he felt the same.

"Can I give ya a new name then?" Atsumu asked when he recovered.

"Depends."

"Hmm... How about Kiyo?" At that Kiyoomi spluttered and choked on his own spit.

Running over to where the raven was doubled over coughing, he placed his hand on the other's back setting his bag on his own bed before putting on a jacket.

"Oi, ya okay?" he said as he zipped the jacket up.

"Fine, fine. Just caught me by surprise is all." Kiyoomi said his voice scratchy from his coughing fit.

"So, 's the name okay with ya?" Atsumu asked with a tinge of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess I just have to get used to it."

"Sakusa?" Someone said as a knock on the door was heard.

Atsumu walked over to the door, opening it he saw that it was Motoya.

"Hey, Atsumu-kun, is my cousin still alive?" he asked.

"Yeah, had a coughing fit, but otherwise alright." Atsumu said just as Kiyoomi walked to his closet.

"Ready to go?" Motoya asked the raven.

"Yeah, let me just check my closet again if I left anything."

Atsumu watched as Kiyoomi flipped the door of the closet open before looking meticulously at each level as if it had hidden something of his. Closing the door after he had found nothing, he walked behind the bickering cousins who looks as if they were talking about school work. Looking at Kiyoomi now, he began to wonder why he was so passive right now, a complete opposite to when _they_ bickered. There was actually a time during the training week that their play fight nearly ended with a real fist fight.

"What do you think Atsumu-kun?" Motoya said turning to look at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Atsumu said all while having literally no idea about what they were talking about.

"See? He agrees with me."

"He wasn't even listening." Kiyoomi said not even turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I'll be honest I really wasn't." Atsumu admitted.

"I said that Sakusa should really try to help me study since we both missed a week of school." Motoya explained.

"Won't he have work due too?" Atsumu asked.

"It'd be easy for him, being the genius that he is. I, on the other hand, am still trying to pass Chemistry and Math." Motoya said.

"It's not like the topics are hard, you're just lazy." interjected Kiyoomi.

"No, I'm not, I just don't get it." Motoya pouted.

Atsumu recalled that even then Kiyoomi was a very smart kid. He'd counted one through thirty when they were instructed to count from one through ten. He'd written in kanji when they were told to write in hiragana. He'd made an essay when they were told to write a sentence. Doing far more than what was asked of him, not in a way of showing off but only because it was all he knew to do.

"So, that never left ya, huh?" Atsumu asked the raven.

"What never left?" Motoya wondered.

"Being an over-achiever." the blonde said bluntly.

"I'm not an over-achiever, I just like to get things done. What better way to get things done than through in-depth understanding? Slacking off only leads to more problems in the future, so I'd rather not have that." Kiyoomi said turning to look at him.

"You said it yerself, in-depth understandin' is the way to go, then why not help Komori-kun eh?" challenged Atsumu.

Kiyoomi stopped walking when he realized what Atsumu had just done. He turned to look at the blonde who had a smug smirk on his face as he stared back at the other. They looked each other in the eye, Kiyoomi's dark irises emotionless, while the other's brown eyes provoking the other to dare say anything, which neither of them doubt will be used against him.

Kiyoomi groaned and said, "Fine, I'll help him. Still as manipulative as ever." muttering the last part to himself.

Motoya stared at the two dumbfounded, never has anyone managed to twist Kiyoomi's words against him, it had always been the other way around. He had a way with words that either forced you to say what he wanted or told you what you never wanted to hear in order to get what he so desired from you. In addition to that, Motoya didn't think that his words were even needed, his glare was enough to make someone cower at the sight of him and surrender whatever he wishes. But here Atsumu was, smiling in such a sickly saccharine manner that made chills run down Motoya's spine. He thought to himself that he knew his own cousin was dangerous, but from that smile and that exchange alone, Miya Atsumu was someone to be feared, on and off the court.

"Wow. Thanks, Atsumu-kun, he never surrendered that easily before."

Atsumu looked at Motoya before smiling at him, assuring him that it was no problem at all. Turning back to the raven, he saw that his gaze was still on him. Sticking out his tongue, he teased the other causing Kiyoomi's eyes to widen in shock before narrowing with annoyance.

"Well, I have ta go now, my train leaves in an hour. Bye! See ya at Nationals!" Atsumu said quickly before running out the door.

===============

As he boarded his train, his mind drifted off to when he bumped into Kiyoomi three years ago when he didn't know who he was. Atsumu had been looking for his brother who apparently went to buy snacks and didn't bother to tell him. He had been walking around the venue for more than five minutes before he saw someone whose back looks like his brother's. In an attempt to get to him, he didn't notice that another person with an equal amount of urgency was rushing to the opposite direction.

They collided sending Atsumu to the floor. As he looked up, he saw _him_ , his childhood friend turned stranger turned something akin to a volleyball idol. Kiyoomi was looking at him with a questioning gaze, only then did it occur to Atsumu that he had asked a question.

"I'm sorry what?" Atsumu asked.

"I asked if you were okay?" the other said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, fine, fine, although, yer not even gonna help me up?" the blonde pouted.

"No, I'd rather not, also, I'm in a hurry. I'm sorry again for knocking you down." Kiyoomi said hurriedly as he walked away.

_He didn't know who I am?_

Atsumu never forgot that day, he knew it was silly to hope for anything else, but Kiyoomi had been a great friend to him. He had been someone who was there for him when his brother wasn't. He'd listened to his rants and his musings, he'd calmed him down whenever he was too worried about his brother that he couldn't think of anything else. It was safe to say that Atsumu never forgot a single thing about his friend.

Even until now, Atsumu could see manifestations of Kiyoomi's old mannerisms. The crinkling of his eyes whenever he laughs, the small dimples near his lips when he smiles wide enough, his eyebrow scrunch whenever he glares, his habit of cracking his knuckles. More than that, he would never forget that Kiyoomi was actually someone he looked up to even back then. Be it in school or in volleyball, he used to see him as this unattainable being that was a genius in too many ways to be fair. Now, however, Atsumu still sees him as this great person with way too many talents however he doesn't seem so unattainable now. He actually feels as if he was on par with the other now, and he could not wait to play him again just to prove it.

Atsumu was snapped out of his reverie when he felt his phone vibrate. Finding that it was a message notification, he opened it and was greeted with the picture of Kiyoomi who was holding the toy fox that he had given him all those years ago.

_Kiyooo~_

_> >> I figured you'd want a picture of the toy._

_Ya really do still have it Kiyo's making me emotional T__T <<<_

_Please take care of our son until I can see him again T__T <<<_

_> >> I'm sorry, our... son?_

_THAT IS OUR SON DON'T YOU DARE SAY OTHERWISE!! <<<_

_> >> I don't have the energy to argue with you on that one so I'm letting it slide._

_> >> I'm going to sleep, bye. Take care of yourself on your way back._

_I KNEW KIYO CARED ABOUT ME!!!! <<<_

_> >> I take it back. Perish._

_NO TAKE BACKS!!!! <<<_

_> >> Sleep it off, Atsu._

_YA CARE ABOUT ME DON'T HIDE IT <<<_

_OMIIII <<<_

_KIYOOOOOOOOOOO <<<_

After waiting for five minutes and not getting a reply, he figured that the other had already fallen asleep. He didn't want to think about it too much, but as he remembered that he only had a little over a month left to wait to see him again, he couldn't help but be filled with excitement. Truth be told, it may be that he was already missing the other but maybe, even for now, he'd fool himself into thinking that he just really wanted to beat the other in volleyball rather than to see him again doing something that genuinely made him happy.

It had been no secret to anyone that Kiyoomi was distant when it came to his family. They were on good terms, they can hold conversations with each other without being full of judgement and/or lectures, but they were never close. Atsumu knew that, even before he got to know him well, he had an inkling that the raven was used to being alone. He figured now how cruel it was to give him the company of a friend for more than a year only to move away leaving him alone again.

Finding out that Motoya had been with him since, made Atsumu happy. After getting Osamu back, he didn't think that it didn't make him any happier to leave his friend alone while he was happy with his brother. However as a kid, he could do nothing but let things happen.

Now that he finally had him back, Atsumu wanted things to go back to the way they were before. He wanted Kiyoomi to be happy, he wanted to see the crinkle of his eyes again, he wanted to see his dimples again, he wanted him to smile unabashedly the way he did when they were kids.

===============

After a month of intense training, Atsumu was aboard the bus that would take them to Tokyo for their first game. Having been exempted from the first round, he had an entire day off where he decided to have Kiyoomi as his company. Walking outside, he dodged people left and right, excited to go the the "meeting place" that Kiyoomi had suggested with one arm holding his backpack strap so that it won't fall and the other on his brother's wrist.

"Omi!" Atsumu screamed dragging out the last syllable of his name as he dragged his brother to where the raven was standing with Motoya.

"I already told you, I'll be watching the games. If you want to come, then you can." Atsumu heard the other say.

"And as for you, Atsumu, could you please keep your voice down? We are in public."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Oh, Omi, this is 'Samu. 'Samu, Omi." Atsumu said gesturing to both of them.

"Would it kill ya to actually have some clarity for once in yer life?" said Osamu as he glared at his brother.

"Miya Osamu, I heard from my brother that ya were his friend from back then?"

"Unfortunately, I am. Mice to meet you Miya-san." Kiyoomi said nodding at him.

"What d'ya mean unfortunately, huh, Omi?" asked Atsumu as he fixed a hard gaze a him.

"I mean what I said. Komori, introduce yourself." Kiyoomi said while walking away only to have Atsumu follow him.

"Wow, those two deserve each other." said Motoya as he and Osamu look at the two bickering back and forth.

"I'm Miya Osamu and I can tell that we will get along swimmingly." Osamu said holding out his hand.

"Komori Motoya. I just hope they don't kill each other by the time the games are finished." Motoya's eyes widened as he saw Atsumu cling to Kiyoomi's arm only to get himself kicked on the shins then proceed to trip over his own feet.

"Well, I guess it's time to organize my brother's funeral." Osamu said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'll find my cousin a lawyer then." Motoya said as they followed the two, Atsumu getting kicked again not even five minutes into the first game.


	3. Quasar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry my second gen captains headcanons from my cold dead hands. Please forgive me though since I have been deprived of such content in canon. T__T
> 
> Also, if you've read my previous works, I guess you'd have guessed by now that I'm a sucker for caring brother Atsumu. Please let us enjoy this very small bit of Miya Twins fluff that I've managed to squeeze in here.

Feeling someone tap him on the shoulder, Chikara turns to face a grinning Miya Atsumu with his fingers clutching the wrist of an annoyed Akaashi Keiji. Raising his eyebrow in a silent question, Atsumu pointed behind him to where the rest of their group of friends were approaching them.

"You look as if you don't have a game today." Chikara said warily.

"Meh, doesn't start fer an hour anyway, and I don't see ya scoldin' Omi, like ya do me." Atsumu said pouting.

"That's because Sakusa can take care of himself unlike you." Keiji said as he pulled his hand from the other's grip.

"Eh? Don't be like that, just cause ya lost to us." the blonde said smirking.

"Don't even think about getting on your high horse before you even get the chance to defeat Itachiyama, Miya." said Kiyoomi as he went to stand beside Chikara.

"I really do appreciate it if ya didn't annoy me so much Omi." growled Atsumu as he throws a glare at the other.

"Try receiving my spike before you even start."

"Why you little..." Atsumu said taking the other's collar in his fist.

"I, on the other hand, appreciate it very much if you don't touch me. You also can't call me little considering that I am five centimeters taller than you." Kiyoomi said unfazed.

Atsumu pulled back his hand, which he had made into a fist, before Shigeru grabbed his arm stopping him from throwing the punch.

"Thank you for that, Yahaba, I wouldn't want to get my person dirty just because Atsumu touched me."

Feeling arms wrap around his shoulders and lower body, he felt himself being pulled away from the raven as the others tried to reason with him.

"Please stop trying to provoke him, Sakusa." Chikara said, earning a sound of affirmation from Keiji as he massages his temples.

"He makes it so easy though. If I'm not mistaken, the previous captains did the same with Oikawa." said Shigeru approaching the stressed mediators.

Roughly two meters away, Yuuji and Kenji were holding down Atsumu as Kourai tried to calm him down by squawking in his face about defeating Itachiyama in the game later just to enact his revenge. Kiyoomi watched the poor excuse of a pep-talk courtesy of the most chaotic few in their group of friends. Unironically enough, Atsumu was repeating everything Kourai was saying as if he really had the intention of throwing a brick at Itachiyama's current setter.

"You know, I heard from a few people from Inarizaki saying that Miya is a top achiever in school. Looking at him now makes me think if he even knows how to multiply properly." Kenjirou said as their chanting of "Brick, Brick, Brick." got louder.

"Who's stopping them this time?" Kenma asked pulling his phone out after feeling it vibrate in his pocket.

"Don't worry, I've already called damage control to take the furry away. His coach is apparently looking for him to discuss strategies." Kiyoomi said.

"Did you just call Miya a furry?" asked Keiji.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." the other muttered just as he sees Osamu coming around the corner with Rintarou in tow.

With his back to Osamu, Atsumu continued to cheer for the brick before his jubilation was cut short by his brother pulling on his ear.

"I'm very sorry fer all the trouble he's cause ya. Thanks fer tellin' me where he is, Sakusa." Osamu told the group, nodding at Kiyoomi.

"Thank you for picking him up, Osamu, please try to keep him on a leash so as not to lose him next time." the raven said.

As if on cue, Atsumu began to protest, saying things about duct tape, velcro strips and other unintelligible curses as his brothers tightens his grip on his ear.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, really sorry fer this kid." Osamu bowed once and Rintarou nodded at them before leaving.

"I'm leaving too, Komori just texted me to come back."

"Good luck on your game Sakusa, be careful. Beat that furry for us." Keiji said.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Akaashi Keiji will say the word furry but here we are." Kenjirou said.

"We really can't cheer for just one, just have a good game out there." Chikara said.

Nodding, Kiyoomi turned to leave them to meet with his team which were just around the hallway. The other game had apparently ended already pushing the final round for the boys' division to take place earlier. Kiyoomi knew that this was going to be Osamu's last game, Atsumu had grieved as such. As he was walking, he looked back to the request that Atsumu had given him the night before.

"Ne, Kiyo." Atsumu said. Kiyoomi hummed telling the other that he had heard him and was waiting for him tell the other what he needed.

"Can I ask fer a favor?" The raven turned to look at him confused to why he would ask such a thing.

"I'm not getting drunk with you again." Kiyoomi said.

"No, no, 's not that. 's actually about the match tomorrow." Atsumu said playing with his fingers, a nervous habit that Kiyoomi has picked up on.

"That depends."

"I know. Just, can ya target 'Samu? Spikes, serves, dumps, whatever." the blonde said looking at the other.

"You're telling me ways to beat you?" Kiyoomi asked.

"No. I just want 'Samu to feel it again. I want him to feel the rush and the passion that I feel when I play. Even fer just his last game, make him feel like he's threatened. If I know him like I know I do, it'll make him more fired up. To shut up whoever's tryin' so hard to push him down." Atsumu explained.

Kiyoomi kept looking at him as the other turned his eyes to meet his. They look at each other, their eyes searching for words from the other. As he studied Atsumu more, he could see, even in the dim light, that his eyes was an abyss at the center before dissolving into a ring of amber as if light that tried to escape a black hole. More than that, he saw the desperation that Atsumu had hidden in his voice.

"Alright then. If Osamu crashes and burns then it will work for us in the end. It's a gamble, but it's still one I'm willing to make." he said.

Atsumu's eyes lit up, though the shade of which never faltered, the crinkling of his cheeks and the squinting of his eyes whenever he smiles too largely. It was then that Kiyoomi realized that this man in front of him was blessed by the stars. They shared their warmth, their light, the comfort that they provide with their magnificence.

Kiyoomi didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he may be the reason as to why Inarizaki was currently at match point. Atsumu had been right, Osamu didn't fall to the pressure. He had reminded Kiyoomi that he is, in fact, a Miya; and being a Miya meant having the brilliance of one. When Osamu received his serve and got ready for his run-up, Kiyoomi knew that this was it. Atsumu or Osamu, one of them will finish this.

"Number two!" Kiyoomi shouted a little too late as Osamu did a line shot, dangerously close to the edge enough that the line referee took longer than usual to make his sign.

When the referee put the flag down signalling that the ball was in bounds, Inarizaki shouted in happiness as their third years hugged each other with tears streaming down all of their faces. Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu as he ruffled his brothers hair both of them beaming at each other in a way that nobody had seen. He smiled as Osamu hugged his brother with Atsumu standing shell-shocked, his eyes wide before they began to tear up as he reciprocated his brother's hug.

===============

Kiyoomi thinks his life was going great, he had graduated from university, Physical Therapy degree on one hand, a title of MVP on the other. He had several offers from professional teams waiting for his answer, even going as far as to use people he knew just to get him to agree. He was living in his own apartment, although it was still being shouldered by his trust fund. Overall, he thinks he's doing good.

Looking through his emails, he finds the numerous offers from teams that he has put in the archives before constructing his default rejection response. The teams pay good money, he had no doubt about that, but he had no intention of saying yes to any of them, regardless of how much they pampered him a few months before, save for one team, however.

If he was being honest, he'd been eying them ever since he received their previous offer when he graduated from high school. MSBY Black Jackals is one of the top teams in the league, and he had to admit that even he was swayed by Mr. Foster's proposal. He stood his ground however that he will be finishing his degree first before going into professional volleyball. They parted with Kiyoomi saying, that if the team would still have him, he would gladly join after his time in university.

Here he was now, composing the email that he will send his future coach saying that he will join the tryouts for this coming season. The only thing that was holding him back, however, was the bane of his existence and self-proclaimed best friend who was also playing on the same team, Miya Atsumu. As if summoned, he heard his door opening with a voice echoing through the relatively empty apartment.

"Kiyo." he said dragging out the "o".

Kiyoomi closed his laptop after sending the email before turning to face the other.

"What do you want." he demanded looking at Atsumu who was smiling. On his hands were several shopping bags filled to the brim with food.

"Let's cook? Ya seem ta be havin' another inside day so I thought I'd come by." Atsumu said proceeding to enter the kitchen.

"What are you even doing here? Don't you have training?" Kiyoomi asked.

"Nah, coach told us to rest fer the day since tryouts are tomorrow." That was right, in the rush of graduation and finishing his papers, he had nearly forgotten that tomorrow was the day for the tryouts.

"What team will ya be joinin' Kiyo?" Atsumu asked turning around, a head of broccoli and a plastic bag of fruit in his hands.

"I still don't know." he said as he approached the bags that were set on the counter.

"Oh." Kiyoomi ignored the way his voice deflated at his uncertainty and decided to instead ask about the groceries he bought.

"How much do you plan on eating? This is enough for more than three meals."

"Uh, about that." Atsumu giggled.

"Oh, no. How long?" Kiyoomi demanded.

"Just until tomorrow."

"What do you even plan on doing here? You literally live next door, you can come anytime you want." the raven said as the other had the audacity to look sheepish.

"I am, and I wanna come over _now._ Also, we just haven't hung out much, ya were busy with uni and it didn't help that coach was pushin' me a bit since I said I'm fully healed from my injury. I just missed ya I guess."

"You are a pain in the ass to deal with." Kiyoomi rubbed his hands over his face once before sighing.

"Don't worry, I'm leavin' early tomorrow mornin', coach called me in early so I can get my warm ups outta the way 'fore the recruits come."

"I would prefer it if you left now." Kiyoomi muttered.

"C'mon Kiyo, give me yer company will ya? I haven't seen ya in a few days." Atsumu pouted.

"Fine. Call me when we can start cooking." the other said walking back into the living room, leaving Atsumu to organize the groceries.

The following day, Kiyoomi woke up on his couch, leaning on a pile of pillows that miraculously haven't fallen down. They had stayed up until around 1 am watching anime which basically composed of Atsumu crying multiple times while Kiyoomi comforted, well tried to comfort, him. Getting up, he could feel a kink in his neck from having slept in such a way. Finding that it was nearing eleven in the morning, the tryouts being scheduled for one in the afternoon, he trudged into the kitchen stretching his neck trying to get rid of the slight ache.

As he walked over to the coffee machine, he got a mug from the above cupboard and brewed himself a cup of coffee. Turning around a piece of paper stuck to his refrigerator caught his eye. It was a nicely drawn fox sleeping on its back drawn with a blue marker, the drawing had a thought bubble which had Atsumu's message.

" _Went ta the gym. Didn't wanna wake ya. Ya looked so cute. :3_

 _\- Atsu_ "

As he finished his cup he went and took a shower then packing his work-out clothing and another change of casual clothing into a sports bag before going to the gym. Walking in, he found that he wasn't the first of the recruits there. He saw a few of the people that he met during his time in university, even some whose faces can be traced back to his high school days. Kiyoomi knew he had no reason to be nervous, but he also knew how great these players were, add to that to the fact that Coach Foster had repeatedly told him that just because he was called to join, it doesn't necessarily mean that he will automatically have a spot on the team.

Kiyoomi saw the coach talking to who he knows is the captain since he had said such when he talked to him after he was granted the title of MVP a little over a month ago. They weren't alone however, both men were talking to another person, one who Kiyoomi knew well, one who was just sharing the same sleeping space just a few hours prior. He walked over to them to announce his arrival just as the coach had requested.

When he was near enough, the coach saw him and beckoned him over. This got Atsumu's attention making him turn around. Kiyoomi wouldn't tell anyone this, but he felt a strange burst of satisfaction seeing such an indignant but surprised expression on Atsumu's face.

"What are ya doin' here?" he yelled, getting the attention of the whole gymnasium.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't shout in my face, specially considering that I do not have a mask on." Kiyoomi said. Oh, he wanted so badly to give this bastard a smug smile. He could remember how much Atsumu had flaunted his invitation to him knowing full well that he couldn't join the team after high school considering he still had a degree to finish.

"I assume that you two are well acquainted, you were captains during the same year are you not?" the coach asked.

"That reasoning doesn't really make sense, Coach." Shuugo said from beside him.

"You are right to assume one thing. Atsumu and I did know each other from high school, but it wasn't just because we were both captains." Kiyoomi explained not even giving the blonde a second glance.

"Oh, how could I forget, you both qualified for U-19 didn't you? Well, go warm-up then Sakusa, I'm sure you two miss being teammates. Good luck, I really do hope you play for us." Coach Foster said smiling at him, taking Atsumu's wrist who was still standing there with a look of indignation on his face, and walking away with him.

"Well, we'd be lucky to have you, Sakusa. Thank you for accepting the invitation. I have a feeling that when you're part of the team, things will go along amazingly." Shuugo nodded once to him before walking away as well.

 _If I become part of the team, I think you're going to become a full-time referee_. Kiyoomi thought to himself.

===============

"I still can't believe ya kept that from me." Atsumu mumbled as they both did their warm down exercises.

"You wouldn't shut up about it if I'd told you."

"And that's exactly the reason why ya should tell me these things Omi!" he pouted.

"Whatever, what's done is done." said Kiyoomi.

"Sakusa-san! Hello! I'm Hinata Shouyou! It's great to meet you! " someone said.

Looking up he saw someone who he never thought he'd see again. Karasuno's little guy, he was here, he was part of the try-outs. Kiyoomi didn't know how he'd missed him, his surprise must have been prominent on his face making Atsumu laugh.

"He's been here all along Omi-kun. Ya really didn't see him? Ya must've been more nervous than ya thought."

"Mr. "I got a fever and got benched"." Kiyoomi said making Atsumu laugh harder.

"Please don't say that like it's some kind of nickname now!" the ginger said.

"I don't hang around people who don't know how to manage their health." Kiyoomi said.

"Oi, don't be so cold to the kid now, Omi-kun." chastised Atsumu.

"You don't have to worry about that! I learned from what happened. I'm way better about it now."

"I expect a lot then Hinata Shouyou. It would be a shame if a good player were to not play their best because they overworked themselves." Kiyoomi stood up and began walking away.

He hears an enthusiastic "Yes Sir!" from behind him making him realize that it was only a matter of time before Shouyou made him fond for him as well. The squeaking of shoes against the floor alerts him of someone jogging up to catch up to him. Turning his eyes to the right, he sees Atsumu with a sickly sweet smile staring up at him.

"What." he demanded.

"Ya know, Omi, I think ya could've been nicer to Shouyou-kun there." the blonde replied.

"You know I don't sugarcoat things Atsumu. And I said the truth I don't want anyone within a five-meter radius of me catching anything."

"Even me?" Atsumu smirked recalling the time that Kiyoomi brought over some soup and did his shopping for him when he got the flu.

"Specially you." the raven said.

"Alright then." he said despite contemplating the vagueness of what Kiyoomi said.

"Coach, were goin' home!" Atsumu told the coach as soon as he was within two meters away from the other.

"Alright, good work today. Also, please try to see a doctor, you've been rotating your foot all day."

Affirming that he will, he let them go home. Atsumu let Kiyoomi in first after assuring him that the shower rooms get cleaned everyday as he waited in the locker room on his phone. When the other got out, Atsumu went inside to take one for himself before they both headed home. Upon reaching the grocery store on their way back, they entered and bought a more food since Atsumu said that they needed to celebrate. If there were also a couple of bottles of sake, Kiyoomi turned the blind eye and let the other get what he wants.

"Well, congratulations for makin' it into the team, Kiyo." Atsumu said, his words a bit slurred due to the alcohol.

"Thank you for having me. Also, that's the fifth time you've said that since we started eating." Kiyoomi laughed and the other gave him a dopey grin.

"Ya know Omi, 's been so long since I wanted ta set fer ya." his accent was becoming more pronounced the more he drank, despite the obvious drowsiness three bottles of sake gave the two, they showed no signs of stopping.

"Well, I'm happy to make your dream come true then." he said making Atsumu's smile larger.

"Why'd ya choose MSBY, I never got ta ask." Atsumu said as rested his chin on two folded arms that he had on top of the table.

"They're a great team. They also pay good, I'm sure you know about that. I guess my rivalry with Wakatoshi ruled Schweiden out. I can't stand Komori anymore, don't tell him I said that, he'll be insufferable. I guess, MSBY just appealed to me in some way. I'm going to have to be honest, having you on the team was a huge set back though." Kiyoomi laugh making Atsumu laugh with him.

Truth be told, Atsumu can't find it in him to be offended despite the small backhanded comment that the other had given him. Right now all he can think of was how cute the other looked without his mysophobia speaking too loud to him. The blush on his cheeks and his disheveled hair made him look younger. The playful tone of his voice and the long sentences between breaths didn't help either. Atsumu had known, even years ago that he likes his childhood friend, loves him even, looking at him now made him realize that what he thought was just a trivial form of love ran deeper than he had the courage to admit.

"Atsu... Oi, Atsu." Kiyoomi called out to him.

"Wha?" he said pulling his head from where it was rested before.

"I asked if you wanted to stop here? You look like you're about to pass out." Kiyoomi explained.

"Nah, just give me a few minutes." Atsumu murmured as he rubbed at his eyes trying to get a grip on himself.

Kiyoomi on the other hand looked at the other fondly. It hadn't been easy being Atsumu's friend, they get into fights, their banter was always at the expense of each other and he knew of their friends' betting poll on who will crack first and punch the other. The Atsumu in front of him now, however, is someone that people rarely see. His hair was a mess and devoid of product making it a fluffy yellow mass on top of his head. He wore a similar flush on his cheeks due to the alcohol, his eyes were slightly out of focus due to the drowsiness. His lips were in a slight pout as he kept rubbing at his eyes which was apparently, to him, a valid way of getting the sleep out of his system.

The raven reaches out his hand, grasping the others wrist carefully, cautious that he may surprise the other and hurt his eye in the process. Atsumu stops his movements his hand coming away from his eye which was now red and a bit teary.

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself." Kiyoomi said softly, setting down the others hand onto the other's lap.

"Aw, ya really do care, Kiyo." the dopey grin was back on his face, making Kiyoomi smile softly back at him.

"I thought that was a long established fact that I did."

"I finally got ya to admit it!" Atsumu shouted standing up in excitement making him wobble a bit from intoxication.

"Steady there, wouldn't want you face-planting onto the floor. Again." Kiyoomi laughed, leaning over to seat the other back on his chair.

"Ya said ya wouldn't bring that up!"

"I never said such a thing."

"Yer beautiful." Atsumu said after several minutes' worth of silence.

Kiyoomi laughed again as Atsumu continued to stare at him.

"Seriously, yer smile is just so beautiful. Why do ya rarely do it?"

"I don't know. I guess I really don't see the point in smiling a lot. Also, it's pretty hard to smile when I'm avoiding everyone near me." Kiyoomi said.

"I've _got_ ta make ya smile more." the blonde said pouting at him.

"Come one, it's time for bed. You could use it."

"I guess I'm done fer the day then, yer still smilin' after all." Atsumu said smiling back at him.

===============

"Are ya sure this is okay?" Atsumu asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kiyoomi said as he settled next to him on the bed.

It wasn't the first time they did this, it had happened before when Atsumu got locked out of his room and it turns out that Kiyoomi had his cousins over for the night forcing them to share a futon while the younger ones took the bed.

"Are ya really sure?" Atsumu asked again.

"Atsu, for gods' sake sleep." Kiyoomi said exasperatedly despite the small smile on his face.

"I just don't want ya kickin' me when we wake up. We're also not at ground level need I remind ya. If ya kick me out of 'ere it's gonna hurt."

"Sleep, Atsu. I promise I'm not kicking you when I wake up, I'll just shower again if ever my mysophobia acts out." Kiyoomi explained.

"Alright then. G'night Omi." Atsumu slurred.

"That's not what you call me."

"Hm. G'night Kiyo. Love ya." Kiyoomi froze as he looked at the other who stared back at him expectanly, although with a hint of fear in his eyes. A few seconds pass before he relaxes and the smile is back on his face. He reaches out a hand and runs the knuckle of his forefinger softly along Atsumu's cheekbone.

"I love you too." he whispered making Atsumu practically purr in response.

Atsumu reaches a hand to hold the one he has been nuzzling, bringing it up to his lips and planting a chaste kiss on the back of his hand.

"I have fer years now. And no, 's not the alcohol talkin'." Atsumu mumbled against his hand.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't wanna wreck a friendship that we'd just started repairing. I also didn't wanna pressure ya into anythin'." Atsumu explained grasping the other's hand tighter.

"We could have been doing this for months now." Kiyoomi said.

"So ya've liked me fer months?"

"I _realized_ that I love you months ago. It was actually Komori that made me realize it, if I'm being honest." he said making Atsumu laugh.

"So, what are we?" Kiyoomi asked.

"Well, I was hopin' ta get a date outta this." Atsumu smiled at him.

"If it's a good day."

"Why are ya so mean Kiyo." he pouted.

"Alright then, take me out on a date. Make it worth my day, Atsu."

Atsumu lets go of the hand he's holding to put his hand on Kiyoomi's face, using his thumb to caress his cheek.

"Challenge accepted."

"I look forward to it then. I love you. Even if you're annoying and a real pain in the ass." Kiyoomi smiled.

"I love ya too. Even if yer mean and make it yer purpose in life ta hurt me."

Kiyoomi thinks that Atsumu is a beam of light, not the kind that asks for your attention. His mere prescence _demands_ it. He wasn't the sun that granted you warmth with his proximity, he was glaringly bright, however distant to most.

Atsumu thinks that Kiyoomi is a black hole, unassuming at first, as if nothing was special about him. He garnered attention only after he has shown his worth, that had always been him as both a person and a player. You don't notice anything off until you're past the point of no return.

For the both of them, tonight they have crossed the event horizon. Like all that's known Science questions, they don't know if they'll come out alive or be subject to the unfortunate spiral that will obliterate everything that they are. For now, they don't mind the unknown, for now they lie in the same bed, cherishing each other's prescence, above them millions of quasars shine, bright and unforgiving, however, peaceful, the same way the two, now entwined, rest for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I used the unofficial translations for the Hinata-Sakusa exchange, it would mean a lot. I used what I could find and if they're incorrect please, please, please let me know. I also changed the Shouyou Hinata to Hinata Shouyou for the sake of consistency, I'll try to do the First name-Surname format in my future works.


	4. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just MSBY finding out that they're dating.

Meian Shuugo was a simple man, he liked to unwind after a particularly hard game, he hates his coffee cold, he loves his privacy and most importantly he loves peace and quiet. Had he known what would happen if a certain Sakusa Kiyoomi joined the team, he would have tried to steer his coach away. He couldn't deny that Kiyoomi was a great player, however he had a tendency to rile up their most melodramatic member of the team.

Today was like any other day, it starts with him coming to training at around 8:00 with Kiyoomi and Shouyou already there conversing about whatever it is they talk about. From an outsider's perspective, it would seem that the conversation is one-sided, however, looking closer, you could hear Kiyoomi's soft responses and grunts as Shouyou talks at an unbelievably fast pace. Shuugo had made the mistake of eavesdropping once and was met with an extremely chaotic jumble of Japanese and English that Kiyoomi miraculously understands.

During breaks, Kiyoomi usually conversed with Shion and Thomas while Shuugo tries his hardest to prevent the chaotic three, Atsumu, Koutarou and Shouyou, from demolishing the entire building. During training, however, was an entirely different story. Atsumu is his usual bratty self and things were going fine, he thought that with the addition of Kiyoomi, the setter would mellow out some more.

Oh, boy was he wrong.

The first days of training had been uneventful, there had been a few exchanges here and there, but overall they'd been receptive of each other. The following weeks that came, the insults got heavier, what were jabs to failed plays and flubbed receives became insults to clothing and appearance. Still, the team turned a blind-eye, figuring that it didn't really affect training much.

It wasn't until months later that Shuugo realizes just how much the two players provoke each other. On one hand, it had been great, sparking a rivalry with each other that no one dared to match; on the other hand, however, they spat fire at each other unabashed by the attention that they were drawing to themselves and letting each other collide head-on.

Today is also one of those days where Atsumu comes to practice acting extremely bitchy and Kiyoomi was having none of it. They insulted each other as per usual, however the blonde had not been as receptive of his insults as he had usually been. The entire team had just finished washing up when Atsumu had finally cracked. All the chatter inside the locker room was silenced when a resounding bang echoed through the room. There Atsumu was, clenching the collar of Kiyoomi's shirt as he pinned the other to the wall. His anger radiating in waves at an intensity that no one has seen before.

"What did ya just say?" Atsumu growled out.

"Take it or leave it, _Miya_. I don't want any of your mood swings affecting your performance." Kiyoomi said his neutral expression never faltering.

"Ya don't think I know that? Just cause ya come in here flauntin' yer degree doesn't make ya any better than I am. Need I remind ya that ya were the one that didn't tell the coach that his knee was hurtin'."

"I already did, you don't have to lecture me about that. You however, need to get a grip on yourself. Don't go stomping around being grumpy just because I called you out for a faulty toss. Quit bringing your problems into your work." Atsumu's glare increased ten-fold.

Shuugo felt someone nudge him when Atsumu raised his hand that has been pulled into a fist. Just as he was about to step in, the blonde lowered his hand and seized Kiyoomi's body. Ready to pull Atsumu away from whatever he was doing, he halts his movements when he sees his shoulders shaking. As if that wasn't enough of a surprise, Kiyoomi, the one that can't stand to be within an arm's width of anyone without it being absolutely necessary, brings his hand to card his fingers through the other's hair.

Five minutes have already passed when Atsumu raises his head from where it rested on the base of Kiyoomi's neck. They whispered some things to each other before Kiyoomi left to rid himself of the tears and other fluids that were triggering his mysophobia. Atsumu wiped his face clean before turning to face the team who hadn't moved since the start of the exchange.

"I'm sorry ya had ta see that. I'm also very sorry that ya had to deal with my ass today. 's just that somethin' happened and I took out my frustration on all of ya. That was extremely unprofessional of me." Atsumu said bowing to his teammates.

"You were always hard to deal with, I'll give you that. But apart from being your bitchy self, may I just ask. What in the ever loving fuck was that?" Shuugo asked just as Kiyoomi came back donning a new shirt.

"What did you do now?" Kiyoomi demanded as he put the dirty shirt in his bag.

"Nothin'! Why d'ya always assume it's me?!"

"Because, almost always, it _is_ you." Kiyoomi countered.

"He didn't do anything. You, however, did." Shion said coming up next to Shuugo making Kiyoomi look at him in surprise before an expression of realization crossed his face.

"Is it because I comforted him?" he asked.

"How about we start with the fact that you let him touch you and you touched him back?! You never let anyone touch you!" Koutarou piped up indignantly

"Oh, that? What can I say, boyfriend perks." Atsumu smirked as he puts his arm around Kiyoomi's shoulders. He turns his head to kiss the other on the cheek only to get a face-full of alcohol.

"I hope that this doesn't change anything." Kiyoomi said as he tried extremely hard not to let his fear show.

"We're fine with that, you're not the first ones on this team alone." Shuugo said as he threw glance at Shion who was now conversing with Thomas, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"Really? How long?" Atsumu said when he had recovered from the alcohol attack.

"Around three years, I think?"

"You're together?! Like, you're dating?!" Shouyou said from somewhere to Atsumu's left.

"Please don't say that, it makes people pity me." Kiyoomi said as he puts his mask on.

"Oi! Ya love me!" Atsumu pouted.

"Seriously asking why every single day."

"HA! I WON!" Atsumu was shocked when the usually calm Thomas shouted such.

"You mean _we_ won." piped Shion from beside him.

"Damn it. I forgot about that." Shuugo said.

"Ya bet on us?!" Atsumu yelled indignantly.

"Yeah, I lost a good ¥5,000 on you. Tobio is gonna have my head." pouted Shouyou.

"What was the bet about?" Kiyoomi asked with genuine curiosity.

"What you two were to each other. I bet that you were old friends, Adriah-san and Wan-san bet that you were dating." he explained.

"Oh." Atsumu said.

"Atsumu, your brother is waiting at the station." Kiyoomi said picking up his bag.

"Oh, yeah, make him wait, he has Sunarin anyway."

"You're a terrible brother. We'll be going now." Kiyoomi said taking his jacket and giving it to Atsumu.

"Well, isn't that an interesting pair." Shuugo hears Oliver from beside him.

"I can feel even more headaches coming." he lamented as Oliver pats him on the back as if to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think. ..V.


End file.
